


Making up for Lost Time

by Unfeathered



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: In this regeneration, the Doctor is more willing to cross his own timeline to fix things, if he can, so here he is.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Making up for Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://unfeatheredfics.livejournal.com/10459) on 17 January 2011. Written for kink_las on LJ (now purged) for the prompt: _Dominance/submission_

"No – please! Master, _please_!"

The pitiful whisper nearly breaks the Doctor's hearts as he crouches before the sleeping Jack, huddled naked and trembling in a corner of his cell. He wasn't aware at the time of just how badly the Master had got to Jack (he'd been somewhat preoccupied, he was ashamed to say) and it wasn't until much later that Jack let slip a hint of what he'd gone through on the Valiant. Now, in this regeneration, the Doctor is more willing to cross his own timeline to fix things, if he can, so here he is.

"Jack? It's okay, he's gone. _Jack_. I need you to listen to me."

Slowly, Jack lifts his head. His face is pale, his eyes red-rimmed, with dark shadows beneath them. He's still shaking.

The Doctor tries not to wince. "Jack, it's me. The Master's down on the surface with Lucy. You're safe, until morning."

Jack blinks, eyes focussing slowly as comprehension starts to dawn. "Doctor? You're… you…?"

"I regenerated, yes. But that's not important. What's important is that tonight I can be here for you."

 _Because I'm sorry,_ he wants to say. _I'm sorry I can't take you away from here, because that would alter the timelines more than even I dare to._ But 'sorry' was what his predecessor kept saying and he doesn't think 'sorry' would cut it with Jack, not here, not now. Jack needs to be _shown_ : shown he can trust the Doctor; shown that even in the middle of a year of torment he can find peace.

Jack gazes up at him, desperate hope in his eyes. "Please," he whispers, his voice cracking.

The Doctor nods quietly, meeting Jack's eyes. He knows what Jack needs. He needs a chance to let go of what the Master's done to him and regain his old balance.

"Kneel for me, please, Jack," he says, his voice low, and Jack shudders again, but it's different this time. This shudder, the Doctor thinks, is a symptom of relaxation, of letting go – possibly even of arousal.

He watches as Jack stiffly manoeuvres himself onto his knees. His gaze stays tight on the Doctor's face, almost desperately seeking reassurance. The Doctor does his best to give him that reassurance by staying calm and quiet and unsmiling. It's too soon yet for smiles. Only once Jack's in position does he lean forward, cupping the side of Jack's face, and press a gentle kiss to Jack's lips. Jack inhales sharply, eyelids fluttering closed, and the Doctor draws back, his fingers ruffling through Jack's hair – so soft without gel – as he stands. "Good. Stay like that."

He circles Jack, continually touching him – shoulders, neck, hair – until he's absolutely certain that Jack's attention is one hundred percent on him, the Master forgotten, even if only temporarily. Jack's breathing slows; his limbs relax. The Doctor stops in front of him again, looking down, caught by the sheer _beauty_ of this man – so open, so trusting, so _giving_. "I want you to keep your eyes closed and your hands behind you, Jack," he says quietly, bony fingers stroking down the side of Jack's face. Jack turns his face slightly into the touch, but doesn't disobey. "Relax. Breathe. Let me take care of you."

Jack nods, not speaking, and the Doctor sinks again to his knees, taking Jack's face in his hands and kissing him, gently at first but as Jack opens up to him – as Jack always does – the kiss becomes deeper and more intense. The Doctor surprises himself with the strength of emotion he feels here. He's accepted what's past, but he can't help wishing his previous regeneration had been just a little less preoccupied with the Master and made some time for Jack too.

When he finally pulls back, he's pleased to see a definite flush of arousal in Jack's cheeks and his long, handsome cock standing tall. "Open your eyes, Jack," he whispers, and when Jack does, they're dark with arousal. "So beautiful, Jack," the Doctor smiles, and Jack blinks at him for a moment before breaking into a quick grin.

"Damn straight," he declares – not quite with his old flamboyance, but enough to reassure the Doctor that at least it's still in there. He looks exhausted, though, and asking him to continue kneeling is probably a bit unfair.

The Doctor takes off his jacket and, before Jack can voice his surprise at the Doctor actually getting undressed, he lays it out on the floor in the corner. "Come and lie down," he says, wriggling round behind Jack to lounge on his side and patting the jacket spread out invitingly before him. "Back against me."

Jack hesitates, clearly cautious of offering his back, even to the Doctor.

"Now, Jack," the Doctor commands quietly, his gaze firm, and Jack takes a quick breath and moves into position, though he's uncharacteristically tentative about it. "Jack, it's me," the Doctor drones soothingly, a hand on Jack's hip to pull him back against him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

After a moment, Jack lets himself be pulled and makes an obvious effort to relax again. "Good boy," the Doctor murmurs, pressed fully against him now and reaching over to close a hand around Jack's cock.

Jack jerks and then collapses against him, mouth falling open as he lets out a long breath. "Oh, god."

"That's it," the Doctor smiles, starting up a slow rhythm that builds and speeds up as Jack settles into it. "I've got you. Just relax, Jack, and let it all go."

Watching Jack as he comes – panting and helpless and whimpering softly – makes his hearts ache, but he's achieved what he came for. Jack slumps against him, a serene smile on his face. "Thank you," he sighs happily, and the Doctor smiles back, wrapping his arm around him.

"Sleep now, Jack," he croons. "Sleep well. And that's an order."


End file.
